Persephone Gray
Persephone 'Percy' Gray is the youngest child of Gideon Booth and Felicity Gray. At just 17 years old, she still lives at home and has never once in her life been outside of Lockwood by herself. She works in her father's clinic as an assistant, and is also finishing up her last few years of academic study under the guidance of her mother. She is a semi-active character within the current storyline. Her faceclaim is Daria Sidorchuck. Appearance At just 17 years old, Persephone is just coming out of her 'awkward' phase - after having experienced a sudden growth spurt, she is not quite used to feeling so adult just yet. Her appearance is still very youthful, as her features are soft and her brown eyes always appear warm with curiosity. She is rather lovely - with a heart shaped face, full lips, and strawberry blonde hair. Her appearance is traditionally feminine, yet she is not so concerned with looks. Being something of a tomboy, she typically dresses in jeans and old t-shirts. She wears her older brother's leather jacket almost everywhere, and one would have to force her into a dress in heels. Of her 5 siblings, she looks the most like her mother. At 5' 9'', she is a few inches taller than most girls. With a willowy, slender frame, she has often been described by her older sisters as being 'all legs'. Persephone happens to be self-conscious about her height however, and is often seen slouching to make herself appear shorter. Character Percy is a stereotypical moody teenager - Easily embarrassed and always hyper aware of the way others think about her, it is often challenging to figure out what's going on in her head. Like many teenagers, she has a rebellious streak - though Persephone's goes beyond the average sneaking out late at night to meet up with her friends at the lake. She was kicked out of regular school at 15 for selling fake drugs to other students (she was selling dried up herbs from her family garden and passing it off for marijuana...) and intentionally starts arguments with people she doesn't like. Though she'd be damned to let anyone see it (at risk of not appearing cool), Persephone does possess a lot of good qualities. She is an animal lover and enjoys spending time out in nature - Sunday afternoons she usually spends wandering around the woods behind her house. She is also very artistic and keeps a secret sketchbook under her mattress at home. Persephone has big dreams for her future, and none of them involve staying in Lockwood. She despises living in such a small town and often tells people it makes her feel claustrophobic. Her dreams are filled with visions of Enoch, meeting the royal family, and living in a manor overlooking the sea. Abilities The youngest child in a powerful family of magic users, Persephone is just learning how to user her abilities to their fullest potential. It will be years before she has mastered the use of magic, but so far, she's made good progress. Both parents and other members of her family's coven are responsible for her 'education' in magic. Her abilities are as follows: Illusionment The ability to manipulate bio-electrical impulses in the brain to alter sensory experiences and stimulate hallucinations. This is a budding ability that was just recently discovered when, at 14, she accidentally triggered a series of startling hallucinations in her older sister, Hecate, after an argument. When she learns to control this power, Persephone will be able to create elaborate and extensive series of illusions. Limitations include being able to only use this ability on up to 2 people at a time, and the fact that she must be physically present while the illusion/hallucination is taking place. Minor Invocation The use of symbolic rituals or runes in order to manipulate some physical aspect of one's environment. This magic is only temporary and 'spells' or 'enchantments' cast must be renewed after some stretch of time passes. Family Persephone has grown up in a very sheltered household - Her parents are very over-protective due to her disobedient, often unruly behavior. She does not get along with her mother in the slightest even though their personalities are relatively similar, but she is fond of her father and prefers spending time with him than any of her siblings. Because her siblings are all significantly older than herself, she is not particularly close with any of them. Of her siblings, Apollo is her favorite, as she finds her understanding personality likable. She despises Hecate, mostly because she just goes along with whatever their mother says... * Parents: Gideon Booth & Felicity Gray * Siblings: Minerva, Jupiter, Apollo, Ares, and Hecate Gray. History Persephone's history isn't really all too interesting - She was born in Boston, during a coven gathering and brought back to the family home in Lockwood at 4 months old. She grew up in the little town and was home-schooled by her parents until requesting to attend 'normal school' at ten years of age. After she got kicked out of 'normal school', her parents resumed her education at home, but placed an emphasis on magical education and training her abilities. Looking forward to the future, it seems as if Persephone will leave home the moment she has the opportunity. She threatens to run away at least twice a week, usually after getting into an argument with her mother. She is almost always grounded for some reason or another. At the current moment, she is particularly interested with the recent Enochian arrivals to Lockwood... Almost dangerously so.Category:Characters Category:Lockwood Category:Witches